Shanoa
Shanoa is the heroine of Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. She represents the Order of Ecclesia, the only group who seems up to the task of defeating Dracula in the Belmonts' absence. She is able to absorb Glyphs using the large rune on her back, which provide her with magical weapon abilities. Although she is often seen wielding an ethereal crimson-coloured rapier, Shanoa can use any other weapons granted by her glyphs. Shanoa is able to equip 3 glyphs, much like Soma Cruz's souls. She can combine them to unleash devastating combos either with a spell or a massive weapon; such as a large Holy Claymore or a hail of daggers. The weapons range from scythes, axes, daggers, lances, hammers, and swords, while spells range from summoning a fierce wind, lightning orbs, giant stone fists, fireballs, ice shards and blasts of light or darkness. Shanoa's glyphs also allow her to swing from place to place using magnetic forces or transform into monsters such as a cat-woman or a winged lilith. Character History Shanoa was chosen as vessel for Dominus by Barlowe. However, before the performing of ritual, She is attacked by her adoptive brother and fellow Ecclesia member, Albus. After that time, She has lost her emotions and memories. Upon awakening, Shanoa heard Barlowe's version of the events and received the order to retrieve him and Dominus from Albus. Gameplay ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' Shanoa is able to equip a glyph on each shoulder and on her back. Shoulder glyphs can call forth close-range weapons like swords and spears, long range weapons like throwing axes and bows, or elemental attacks like fire and ice. Basically, she can utilize all the weapons and elements all the other vampire hunters in the series can use, with the notable exceptions of whips, vials of holy water, and crosses. Each of these attacks consumes MP. Her left and right shoulder glyphs can be performed very rapidly if alternated one right after the other or can be combined in a powerful Glyph Union attack, which consumes hearts rather than MP. Back glyphs give her an ability that she can turn on and off at will. Other Appearances ''Castlevania: Judgment'' Shanoa appeared as an unlockable character in the 3D fighting game Castlevania: Judgment for the Wii. She is unlocked through a Wii-DS connection option from the game Order of Ecclesia for the Nintendo DS, or by beating the True Story with her. Her outfit is something resembling a nun's. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' Shanoa plays in the co-op game Castlevania: Harmony of Despair much as she does in Order of Ecclesia. The selection of glyphs available to her is limited, but makes her powerful. She can equip two glyphs as her primary attack glyphs, and up to four sub-glyphs. Magnes is her only back-glyph. Trivia *Shanoa is one of the two female protagonists along with Sonia Belmont. *Michelle Ruff, Shanoa's English voice actor, also voiced Maria Renard in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles. External Links *Shanoa Fan Club on Fanpop * References *Shanoa's bio *Kotaku Category:Ecclesia Members Category:Order of Ecclesia Characters Category:Order of Ecclesia Playable Characters Category:Judgment Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Protagonists Category:Shanoa